bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Iruini
Iruini was the Toa Hagah of Air. He was mutated into a Rahaga, but was later turned back into a Toa. History Early life Not much is known of Iruini's life before his recruitment as a Toa Hagah. What is known was that he started as a Matoran and later transformed into a Toa, operating as a member of another Toa team. Whether or not Iruini was the leader of this team hasn't been revealed. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Iruini was selected as representative Toa of Air of the new team. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa, and his former teammates presented him with his current Kanohi Kualsi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Iruini's new Toa team performed their task well and protected Teridax from things like Rahi intrusions. After discovering the Brotherhood's corruption, he and the other Toa attacked Destral and stole the Mask of Light, defeating Teridax himself in the conflict. He quit the team after they rebelled against the Brotherhood, believing they spent too much time on huge menaces and not enough on ever-present dangers. So he escaped the ambush that took most of his team and allied with Norik on a quest to save Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus and Bomonga from the Brotherhood's Visorak. He and Norik managed to rescue them, but were mutated into Rahaga by Roodaka. However, Roodaka neglected to take the Mask of Light from them, which in the end caused Makuta Teridax's third defeat at the hand of Takanuva. Rahaga After their mutation, the Rahaga dedicated themselves to aiding victims of the Visorak. During this time, they rescued and then helped the Toa Hordika resist the Visorak invasion of Metru Nui. They even helped the Toa Hordika save the Matoran. They were recently transformed by Roodaka into their normal selves, under the Toa Nuva's command. Toa Hagah Again The Toa Hagah had been fighting the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon when Toa Gaaki's Mask of Clairvoyance showed her that there were hundreds of Dark Hunters coming to Xia. Toa Iruini said, "I spent one thousand years as a Rahaga- Now I'm back in action and I love it." Using his Mask of Quick Travel, he raced to the spire to the flagship of the oncoming fleet. He soon found out that "the Shadowed One" was on the ship, and so was Toa Helryx, the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She was flanked by a warrior in golden armor and a four armed giant with two long horns coming out of his head. She nodded and the golden warrior vanished. He reappeared an instant later with the other five members of the Toa Hagah in tow. Norik took her on and using a fraction of her powers she sent a blast of water from her palms smashing into three Dark Hunters. Toa Helryx told them she has a job for them. The Order of Mata Nui was mounting an attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta, but their leader had eluded them. Their best information told them that Teridax was last seen in the Pit in the Maxilos robot. he mission was to find Teridax. Toa Herlyx showed them a Mutant Zaktan as their guide. All of the Toa Hagah nodded their heads except Gaaki. Toa Gaaki quoted "Death ..... all around ... we are going to a place of death ... and one of us will not return!" The Toa Hagah hoped that their return would be a lot nicer. Their goal: track down the missing Teridax before he could execute the final stages of the plan. The only way to find him would be to smash the Coliseum. When the news was present to the Toa Mahri, the Mahri started to attack them. Toa Kualus teamed up with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu. Toa Kualas used his Mask of Rahi Control, and a huge hand came out of the ground grabbing Nuparu. Toa Hahli blasted Kualus with a powerful blast of water, but the monster Toa Kualas used to have under control was on a rampage and erupted from the ground. Well over 60 feet high it walked over to Ko-Metru. The Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri stopped fighting and went to stop the giant beast, and Jaller and Norik had already discovered that the beasts fear fire. Their twin blasts drove it back into Po-Metru. The creature wasn't about to go quietly. It hurled Toa Nuparu trough the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his Mask of Gravity as he had never before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga, at maximum size, landed a rain of blows on the Rahi. Now it was Kongu and Iruini's turn, and they combined all their air power with the power of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The Rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains into slag. The beast fainted. Pouks, Hewkii, Norik, and Jaller then used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while the other Toa lifted the huge structure, and Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind them as they went. While underground, the team came across an inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could read. Pouks suddenly brought on the fact that their mission had been going well, and as if that triggered the traps, the Hagah were magnetically forced to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis rushed down to destroy them. They were saved by Makuta Miserix. Then Miserix, the Toa Hagah, and Zaktan were soon in another chamber. While the other Hagah talked to Miserix, Pouks attempted copying the Makuta's power, although he was slashed across the face by the Makuta, who claimed he 'didn't like being imitated'. Inside another tunnel they soon found across a room filled with machinery and two corpses. Miserix tore off a section of one of the corpse's armor, and found out that it was not made of Protodermis. Suddenly a portal opened and beings emerged. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, while the Hagah were hit with a wave of mental energy that would make them see only happiness and peace in everything, even when others were in peril. ''Reign of Shadows When Tren Krom arrived in Metru Nui, he broke the mental illusion in the minds of the Toa Hagah. After Teridax's death, Iruini later moved to Spherus Magna. After Kopaka spoke with Gaaki, the Toa Team went in search of the Toa Mahri, who had fallen under the influence of a strange Golden-Skinned Being. Personality Iruini was one of the few Le-Matoran and Toa of Air who didn't use chutespeak. Much like other Toa of Air, Iruini often jumped into action without a plan. However, he was also notable for being one of the more cynical members of the Toa Hagah. He openly expressed his lack of belief in Keetongu. Iruini believed that there was much to learn from Rahi including how to relax and play rather than being so serious all the time. He unlike Norik and the other Rahaga was willing to tell of the story of how he and the other Rahaga become what they were and that they had once been Toa. He also made it clear that he had his own reasons for remaining with his teammates and coming to Metru Nui. He claimed that his brothers and sister might be there to save Rahi, he himself was there to get revenge on Roodaka. Powers and Tools As a Toa of Air, Iruini could create, control, and absorb air. Iruini's mask was the Kanohi Kualsi, which allowed him to teleport to any place within his line of sight. Toa Iruini's Cyclone Spear allowed him to focus his air powers, as well as create huge hurricane-force winds. His Rhotuka Launching Shield created Rhotuka Spinners with a healing power. As a Rahaga, Iruini used a Tangler Rhotuka that could tangle the limbs of climbing Rahi, as well as a Rahaga Staff. Quotes Set Information Toa *Toa Iruini was released in 2005. *Toa Iruini's set number is 8762 and has 53 pieces. *Iruini's gear system lets his right arm move up and down. *Toa Iruini and Norik were the only Toa Hagah Released. *Toa Iruini and Toa Norik were released as a special edition. *He was originally going to be Toa Nidhiki. Rahaga *Rahaga Iruini was released in 2005. *Rahaga Iruini's set number is 4879 and had 28 pieces. fi:Iruini Category:2008